Vacances mouvementées
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: Un groupe de cinq amis s'accordent quelques semaines de repos en bord de mer, loin de l'agitation que leur procure leurs vies de célébrités. Cependant, un mystérieux paparazzi prend un malin plaisir à gâcher leurs vacances. Pourront-ils le démasquer ? UA.
1. Chapter 1

C'est la première fanfiction que j'ai écrite. Avant, je n'avais fait que des OS plus ou moins courts. =s

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. =)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Le blond se planta devant son ami, affichant la première page du journal local. En titre, l'article arborait : « Les vacances exaltantes de Yû Kanda »

Le blandin haussa un sourcil et s'empara du journal. Zut, ils avaient pourtant fait attention, mais aucune image n'échappait aux paparazzis. « _Nous avons retrouvé le célèbre acteur Yû Kanda, qui passait ses vacances sur une île japonaise en compagnie de l'actrice chinoise Lenalee Lee, du chanteur Lavi Bookman et de son batteur Howard Link, ainsi que de celle d'un jeune garçon, apparemment lié à ces célébrités. La question est : qui est-il ? Les photos prises lors d'une soirée à la villa des stars prouvent qu'il entretient bien une liaison avec l'acteur japonais (voir page 2), mais le mystère est complet quant à son identité […] (suite page 1 à 3)_ »

- C'est… c'est quoi cet article ? bégaya le blandin. Et ces photos ?

- C'est le dernier numéro du journal local, c'est-à-dire bientôt la une de tous les magazines people, vu la célébrité de Yû, répondit le blond d'un air sévère mais contrarié.

Un désastre. Oui, le mot 'désastre' résumait bien la situation. Deux pages de texte salissant pour l'image des célébrités, accompagné de nombreuses photos qui auraient été immédiatement classées top secret si elles avaient été entre les mains des producteurs. Entre autres, des images de Yû et Allen en train de s'embrasser et de se déshabiller en se caressant, mais aussi tout un reportage sur Lenalee complètement bourrée et Lavi en train de draguer une blonde à forte poitrine. Howard aussi avait eut sa dose de calomnies, avec une unique photo le montrant en train de toucher les fesses de la chinoise. C'était du joli.

- C'est pas possible ! s'énerva le batteur. Vous pouviez pas faire attention, tous les deux ?

- Tu dis ça, mais tu n'es pas mal non plus sur cette photo, rit Allen. De toute façon, c'est trop tard. Faut dire que les paparazzis étaient super bien planqués, aussi…

La porte de la villa s'ouvrit puis se referma sur un groupe de trois personnes. Yû, Lenalee, et Lavi. Le premier semblait énervé, la seconde joyeuse et le dernier d'humeur gaie. Howard leur mit le journal devant les yeux, exaspéré. Le rouquin pâlit.

- Euh… je devais être complètement bourré pour draguer cette fille…

A côté, Lenalee, qui sortait avec le chanteur depuis quelques mois, était d'humeur massacrante.

- Lavi Bookman, murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, l'air prête à lui régler son compte. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

- Euh… je rêve ou tu es en train de tripoter Lenalee, sur cette photo, Howard ? fit remarquer Yû avec un sourire sadique.

- Malheureusement, tu ne rêves pas. J'étais complètement shooté.

oOo

Allen referma la porte de la chambre en entrant. Il s'assit sur le lit et se prit le visage entre les mains, dégoûté. Comment avait-il pût oublier la présence des photographes qui suivaient son petit ami partout où il allait ? Mieux encore : comment les reporters en questions avaient-ils pût les prendre en photo par la fenêtre alors que la chambre se trouvait au premier étage ? Peut être avaient-ils posé des caméras dans la chambre, ou installé des micros… Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs se leva et vérifia chaque coin de la pièce avec agitation. Il était encore en train de vérifier que le miroir de la salle de bain n'était pas truqué quand Yû entra.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-il en voyant Allen observer attentivement l'objet. T'as l'air bizarre aujourd'hui… ne me dis pas que ça te préoccupes, cet article dans le journal ?

- Hum… juste un petit peu.

Le japonais rejoignit son amant et le prit par la taille.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, c'est pour mon boulot que c'est le plus gênant, le reste on s'en fout, sourit-il.

Le blandin acquiesça. Kanda lui baisa la nuque avant de le lâcher. L'anglais se retourna, souriant pour rassurer son ami.

- On mange quoi, ce soir ? demanda-t-il pour parler d'autre chose.

- Lenalee a dit qu'elle commandait des pizzas, ça te va ?

- Super !

oOo

La jeune femme s'était enfermée dans sa chambre, honteuse. Ça n'allait pas du tout. Non seulement elle en voulait à Lavi d'avoir ouvertement dragué en son absence, mais les clichés parus dans le journal risquaient de mettre sa carrière en miettes. Elle devait tourner un film à Tokyo dès septembre, et le producteur pouvait encore changer d'actrice si il voyait cet article. Elle regarda encore les photos. La première la montrait en train d'avaler le contenu d'une bouteille de vodka. Sur la seconde, pire encore, elle faisait un doigt d'honneur au photographe. Sur la troisième, elle était de dos et avait relevé sa jupe pour montrer son boxer aux paparazzis. Le pire, c'était qu'elle ne se souvenait même pas de cette soirée : elle était complètement shootée par l'alcool, et s'était endormie peu après la prise de ces photos. Elle aurait volontiers pleuré tant la situation était grave.

- Mon cœur ? C'est moi…

Lenalee releva la tête. Le rouquin semblait mal à l'aise, penaud. Il jeta un coup d'œil à l'article et rougit un peu en repensant à ce qu'il avait lu dans le journal.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. J'étais complètement drogué quand j'ai flirté avec cette fille…

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard de reproche, tandis que Lavi se recroquevillait, comme si il espérait pouvoir échapper à la colère de sa petite amie de cette façon. Il savait que quoi qu'il dirait, ce ne serait pas la bonne chose à faire, et il resta muet et immobile plusieurs minutes avant de s'asseoir près de Lenalee et de lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Cette dernière l'ignora, le nez fixé sur la vue au-delà de la fenêtre. Au bout d'un moment, inquiet de l'inactivité de la jeune femme, il s'autorisa un timide :

- Mon cœur ?

L'actrice se retourna et le gifla de toute la force de ses petits bras fins. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Comment as-tu pu coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi, Lavi Bookman ? s'exclama-t-elle, essuyant rageusement les larmes de fureur qui coulaient toujours.

Le jeune homme fut tellement surpris qu'il ne répondit rien, portant une main à sa joue blessée, regardant sa petite amie avec incompréhension.

- Je te faisais confiance, et toi, tu me trompes sans le moindre remord ?

Il baissa la tête sous les reproches. Si, il avait du remord, mais il était complètement bourré ce soir-là, et n'avait pas tous ses esprits.

- Désolé, fit-il.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Mais que voulait-elle qu'il dise de plus ? Il serra les dents. Le mieux à faire dans ce genre de situation était d'attendre que ça passe sans rien faire. Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Lenalee criait toujours, pleurait toujours. Quand enfin, elle fut un peu calmée, Lavi releva la tête et croisa son regard mouillé avant de faire la chose la plus incongrue dans ce genre de moments. Il embrassa tendrement la jeune femme, sans s'inquiéter de son air surpris et furieux.

oOo

Lenalee se réveilla doucement, les bras du rouquin encore enlacés autour de sa taille. Elle se dégagea sans le réveiller, et alluma son portable pour avoir l'heure. Dix heures. Lavi remua à côté d'elle, se redressant sur ses coudes.

- Tu es déjà réveillée ?

- Hum…

- Ne me dis pas que tu me fais encore la tête…

- Je ne t'ai pas encore pardonné.

Le jeune homme se laissa retomber dans le lit. Ce que les femmes pouvaient être compliquées, parfois ! Cependant, elle avait l'air moins en colère que la veille, ce qui était déjà un progrès.

oOo

- Salut, Howard, fit Allen d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Hum…

- C'est quoi cette tête ? Tu me fais la gueule ou quoi ?

- Disons que la prochaine fois, si je veux pouvoir dormir, je ne prendrais sans doute pas la chambre la plus proche de la votre. Vous avez fait un bruit infernal pendant toute la nuit.

Allen rougit et détourna le regard. Il se servit des tartines en grande quantité pour son petit déjeuner, avant de commencer à manger.

- Au fait, où est Yû ? demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente. Quand je me suis réveillé, il était déjà partit.

- Je crois qu'il est allé voir le directeur du journal local, afin d'étouffer l'affaire sur cette fameuse soirée. C'est vrai que ça tombe vraiment mal cet article, alors que Lenalee et Yû préparent leur nouveau film… Toi, ça ne doit pas trop te gêner, tu n'es pas dans le monde du show-business.

- Non, mais ça me dérange tout de même. J'ai peur qu'à cause de moi, Yû ai des problèmes à son boulot…

Le blandin, oubliant totalement son petit déjeuner, tira une cigarette de son paquet et se mit à fumer distraitement. C'était sa manière de décompresser quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Bientôt, l'odeur de tabac se répandit dans toute la pièce.

- Salut ! s'exclama Lavi qui venait de descendre pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Allen, tu fumes déjà, dès le matin ? Ça pue la clope !

- Hein ? Ah, ouais… je l'éteins, si tu veux.

- Nan, moi ça me dérange pas, mais Lenalee va gueuler, elle déteste cette odeur.

- Tu t'es réconcilié avec elle ? demanda Howard.

- On va dire que c'est mieux qu'hier, mais elle ne m'a pas encore totalement pardonné.

- Tu m'étonnes, on l'a entendu hurler dans toute la maison, sourit Allen en éteignant sa cigarette à contrecoeur.

Dans un timing parfait, Lenalee entra dans la salle à manger en même temps que Yû passait la porte d'entrée de la villa. Les deux avaient l'air mécontents.

- C'est quoi cette odeur, dès le matin ? s'énerva la première, déjà de mauvaise humeur à cause du rouquin. Ça pue la clope !

- Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit ? sourit Lavi à ses amis.

Yû s'assit à la table, d'humeur massacrante. Il se servit dans le paquet d'Allen et porta une cigarette à ses lèvres.

- Ça va, Yû ? s'inquiéta le blandin.

- Le directeur du journal a refusé d'arrêter la publication de ce numéro. Je lui ai proposé du fric, mais il en avait rien à foutre.

A l'évocation du journal, toute la bande se renfrogna. Allen regarda ses pieds d'un air penaud, Lavi se mordit la lèvre, Howard serra les dents, et une ombre de colère passa sur le visage de Lenalee.

- Il faudrait y retourner, et le forcer à stopper la publication, émit Howard. Le problème, c'est que peu importe l'argent qu'on lui proposera, il en gagnera forcément plus en vendant son journal. Ce type va gagner des millions en proposant son article à tous les magazines people. De toute façon, même si il stoppait maintenant la sortie de ce numéro, il en a déjà vendu beaucoup, et ces photos ont sans doute déjà fait le tour du monde via internet.

Allen regarda Yû avec crainte. Son amant avait l'air terriblement contrarié, et il sentait la culpabilité lui nouer la gorge. Ce film était important pour lui, mais le tournage ne devait débuter qu'en hiver, laissant largement le temps aux producteurs de remplacer un acteur. Si la réputation de Yû était tachée au point de mettre en jeu le succès du film, le réalisateur le virerait sans remord. Le japonais se sentit observé et tourna la tête vers Allen. Voyant sa mine contrariée, il lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Ça tombe vraiment mal… soupira Lenalee plus pour elle-même que pour les autres.

oOo

- Écoutez, monsieur. Nous avons de nombreux remplaçants tout à fait disposés à tenir votre rôle à votre place.

Yû s'assit, démonté, le téléphone toujours plaqué contre son oreille.

- Vous pensez refaire le casting ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu neutre mais qui tremblait presque à l'autre bout du fil.

- Hum… non. Il se trouve que vous êtes parfait dans votre rôle, et que le public serait déçu de ne pas vous voir apparaître dans ce film. Cependant, nous désapprouvons totalement votre apparition dans l'actualité, et nous espérons que vous vous retiendrez de faire la une de la presse people, la prochaine fois.

Le japonais raccrocha le téléphone, encore secoué. Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre qu'il était toujours l'acteur principal dans ce film. Enfin, il se leva, ragaillardit, et alla chercher Allen pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Il trouva ce dernier occupé à se préparer un milk-shake, installé dans la cuisine de la villa. Yû resta quelques secondes à le regarder avant de d'aller le voir.

- Ah, Yû ! Alors ? demanda l'anglais.

- Ils me gardent.

Le plus jeune se retourna, dénouant le tablier qu'il avait passé à sa taille pour faire la cuisine, et offrit son plus beau sourire au japonais, heureux pour son petit ami. N'y tenant plus, le blandin s'accrocha au cou de Yû et l'embrassa avec fougue, enthousiasmé par cette bonne nouvelle. D'abord surpris par cette initiative, le brun répondit volontiers aux baisers langoureux du plus jeune, avant de l'entraîner, plus au calme, dans leur chambre. Allen commença par déboutonner la chemise de son amant, lequel s'empressa de faire de même pour lui, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent torse nu à s'embrasser sur le lit de la pièce.

oOo

- Lavi, regarde ça ! s'exclama Lenalee.

- Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?

Le couple, suffisamment réconcilié pour se rendre à la plage sans faire un esclandre, s'était permis ce petit plaisir, et les deux amants s'étaient tranquillement installés sur le sable pour lire ou flâner au soleil. La jeune femme montra pour la énième fois les photos parues dans le journal au rouquin, qui prit docilement la page, soucieux de créer une nouvelle dispute.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-il une fois l'article en main.

- Dis-moi si je me trompe, mais le photographe n'a pu prendre cette photo-ci que depuis la chambre d'Allen et de Yû, non ?

- D'après la prise de vue, ça doit être ça… en quoi c'est important ?

- Ça veut dire que nous étions tellement bourrés que les paparazzis ont réussi à pénétrer dans la villa, ou alors que l'un d'entre nous a prit cette photo.

Lavi se redressa sur les coudes, soulevant ses lunettes de soleil pour mieux voir sa petite amie.

- Tu vois vraiment Allen, Yû, moi ou Howard prendre ce genre de photo ? Moi pas.

- Tu n'as pas tort…

- De toute façon, ça ne nous apporterais pas grand-chose de savoir qui est l'enfoiré qui a prit ces clichés, tu ne crois pas ?

- Hum…

Lenalee resta muette. Elle était sûre que ce n'était pas un simple paparazzi qui avait prit ces photos, mais bien quelqu'un de malintentionné et mesquin, dans le but de salir l'image des stars. Seulement, même si elle retrouvait la personne qui était l'auteur de ces images, cela ne lui servirait à rien, en effet.

oOo

Le jeune homme porta sa cigarette à sa bouche. Il était grand, mince, le teint halé et les yeux dorés. Une mouche apparaissait en dessous de son œil gauche.

- Tyki, pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à pourrir la vie de ces gens ? Ils ne t'ont rien fait, alors pourquoi publier cet article dans ton journal ?

Celle qui venait de parler était une belle femme aux longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval. Ses traits étaient fins et ses yeux bleus. Elle était vraiment ravissante.

- Hum ? Parce que ça m'amuse de voir ces stars gesticuler pour tenter de sauver leur image. En plus, je gagne beaucoup de fric, avec ça.

- C'est tout ?

- Yep. Au fait, il est pas mal le petit sur cette image, tu trouves pas ?

- Celui avec les cheveux blancs ? Il est trop jeune pour moi, je ne m'intéresse pas aux gamins. Par contre, j'aimerai bien m'amuser avec le roux, pour voir la réaction de sa copine…

- Tu as carte blanche, Lulubell. Pense juste à emmener un photographe avec toi, pour qu'il prenne une photo, on sait jamais. Quant à moi, je vais peut être rendre visite à ces célébrités. J'aimerai bien rencontrer ce gamin aux cheveux blancs, il est mignon.

Tyki se releva tandis que Lulubell partait. Il était confortablement installé dans son bureau, une grande pièce qui respirait le luxe.

- Road ! appela-t-il.

Une adolescente au teint aussi halé que le sien apparu. Ses cheveux noirs en pétard firent sourire le jeune homme, et aussi ses habits dépareillés.

- Accompagne Lulubell, prend l'appareil photo, s'il te plait.

L'adolescente eut un petit rire enfantin, et attrapa sans ménagement l'objectif qui se trouvait sur le bureau, le laissant pendre au bout de son bras.

- Avec joie ! Je crois que je vais bien m'amuser…

oOo

Allen reprit sa respiration et s'allongea à côté de son partenaire. Yû ne lui laissa que peu de répit avant de reprendre le dessus et d'embrasser sauvagement le plus jeune. Ils étaient encore en plein ébat lorsque la sonnette retentit, les faisant sursauter. Les deux jeunes hommes s'assirent sur le lit, enfilant à contrecoeur leurs pantalons et leurs chemises. Yû décrocha l'interphone.

- C'est pour quoi ?

- Pourrais-je parler à Lavi Bookman ? demanda une voix féminine.

- Il est absent.

- Pouvez-vous lui laisser un message de ma part ? Dites-lui que Lulubell est pressée de le retrouver.

Yû raccrocha l'interphone et se tourna vers Allen, qui avait plus ou moins bien suivit la conversation.

- Lulubell, ça te dit quelque chose ? demanda le japonais.

- Je ne crois pas…

- Elle a demandé que je laisse un message à Lavi.

Allen se mordit la lèvre. Lavi leur avait-il caché sa liaison avec une autre femme que Lenalee ? Cependant, il avait toujours été sincère avec elle, et si l'actrice apprenait quelque chose sur cette Lulubell, le rouquin aurait du mal à s'en remettre… Contrarié, Yû tira une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il faudrait qu'il ait une sérieuse discussion avec Lavi…

oOo

- Lavi, je peux te parler une seconde ?

- Hein ? Oui, si tu veux…

Le japonais se laissa tomber sur une chaise, en face du rouquin. Il l'observa un moment sans rien dire, sa clope à la main, puis commença :

- On a eu de la visite, pendant que t'étais pas là. Une certaine Lulubell qui a demandé à te voir. Ça te dit quelque chose, ce prénom ?

Lavi hocha négativement de la tête. Ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien, mais le regard suspicieux de Yû laissait présager la suite. Il l'empêcha pas, cependant, continuer.

- Elle t'a laissé un message. Elle disait qu'elle était pressée de te retrouver. Tu n'as jamais eu de liaison avec cette femme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne la connais pas.

Le japonais soupira, souffla une bouffée de fumée, et s'arrêta un moment avant de reprendre :

- Personnellement, je te crois. Mais je ne pense pas que Lenalee en fera autant si elle apprend ce que je viens de te dire. J'essaierais de faire barrage pour qu'elle ne sache pas, mais je ne te garantis rien.

- Okey. Merci, Yû, soupira Lavi.

Pourquoi les emmerdements arrivaient-ils toujours aussi vite ? Le brun souffla encore une bouffée de fumée, puis se leva et sortit de la pièce, laissant le chanteur seul avec ses pensées. Impossible, il avait beau tenter de se rappeler, il ne connaissait personne se nommant Lulubell. Lenalee poussa la porte de la chambre avant de la refermer derrière elle. Le rouquin était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne s'aperçut de la présence de sa petite amie que lorsqu'elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? questionna-t-elle en voyant son air perdu.

- Non, tout va bien.

- Tu es sûr ? insista la jeune femme, inquiète.

- Ça va, je te dis ! rit Lavi.

Un peu rassurée, la chinoise s'assit sur les genoux de son amant et l'embrassa doucement. Elle n'aimait pas le voir avec cette expression sur le visage. Elle l'embrassa encore. Là, c'était mieux.

oOo

- Je n'ai pas réussi à entrer. Ils ne m'ont que parlé à l'interphone, et m'ont raccroché au nez au bout de quelques secondes, fulmina Lulubell.

- C'est compréhensible, fit Road, un sourire mesquin aux lèvres. Après ces photos, ils n'ont sans doute pas envie de faire une nouvelle apparition dans la presse people. Au fait, tu as vu ce que m'a donné Tyki ? Regarde.

Soigneusement caché dans le bouton de la chemise de l'adolescente, un minuscule appareil photo était utilisable. Un grand sourire étira les lèvres de l'adolescente. Elle allait s'amuser comme une petite folle.

oOo

Tyki regarda encore une fois la photo. Il était vraiment mignon, ce garçon. Rien que de le regarder, ça lui donner envie de caresser sa peau blanche, embrasser ses lèvres fines. Apparemment, il était un ami proche des célébrités habitant la villa, mais lui-même n'était qu'un simple adolescent comme les autres. Le portugais jeta encore un coup d'œil à la photo, puis décrocha son téléphone.

- Allô ? Oui, c'est bien moi. Dans trois jours ? Parfait, tout sera prêt d'ici là.

Il raccrocha sans même dire 'au revoir', et alluma une cigarette en regardant sa montre. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi, il avait le temps d'aller faire un petit tour à la villa. Le portugais se leva, enfila sa veste, puis sortit dans la rue, appréciant la légère brise qui soufflait dans ses cheveux. Il marcha quelques temps avant d'arriver à destination. Il sonna. Personne ne répondit. Il sonna encore. Cette fois-ci, une voix parla dans l'interphone.

- Oui ? fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je suis Tyki Mikk, le directeur du journal local. Puis-je entrer un instant ?

- Euh… oui, bien sûr, fit la voix après un moment d'hésitation.

Allen ouvrit la porte de la maison et laissa l'homme en face de lui pénétrer dans la villa. Le blandin mena l'invité jusqu'au salon et le fit s'asseoir, un peu gêné de recevoir le directeur alors que ses amis étaient absents. Tyki, lui, souriait. Ce garçon était vraiment mignon, avec ses traits fins et ses yeux argent. Il tira une cigarette de son paquet et la porta à ses lèvres plusieurs fois, admirant le beau visage de l'anglais. Il sourit en voyant ses fines lèvres remuer sensuellement.

- … vous ?

Tyki se redressa, tiré de ses pensées.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il d'une voix polie.

- Je vous demandais ce qui vous amenait ici, répondit Allen, tendu.

- Eh bien, je serai peut être disposé à stopper la parution de mon journal jusqu'au prochain numéro.

Le blandin serra les dents. Évidemment, maintenant qu'il avait eut le temps de vendre son article à la presse people, que les textes et images avaient fait trois fois le tour de monde en étant traduit dans toutes les langues possibles et imaginables, il était disposé à arrêter son journal.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de discuter de ça avec vous, répondit gentiment Allen. Laissez-moi votre numéro de téléphone, et vous pourrez discuter avec mes amis.

- Je repasserai sans doute dans quelques jours.

Tyki écrasa sa cigarette dans un cendrier qui se trouvait là, se leva et suivit le jeune homme qui le raccompagnait jusqu'à la sortie. Dès que la porte fut fermée, un sourire presque carnassier apparut sur les lèvres du portugais.


	2. Chapter 2

- Lavi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es vraiment bizarre…

Le rouquin embrassa tendrement la jeune femme en face de lui, reprenant contact avec le monde réel. Il était souvent dans la lune, ces temps-ci, il ne pouvait le nier. Ce que lui avait dit Yû à propos de Lulubell l'inquiétait.

- C'est rien, t'en fais pas.

- Lavi, des fois j'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses, fit la brunette avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

Le chanteur éclata de rire et serra la jeune femme contre lui.

- N'importe quoi ! rit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Reprenant son sérieux, il l'embrassa plus profondément, et finit par faire basculer sa petite amie sur le lit de leur chambre. Il défit lentement le corsage qui entourait la taille et la poitrine de Lenalee, avant de descendre sa main vers sa jupe…

La jeune femme le poussa gentiment et s'assit à califourchon sur son amant pour défaire sa chemise en un clin d'œil. N'y tenant plus, Lavi lui enleva sa jupe et continua de l'embrasser. Il commençait à se sentir vraiment à l'étroit dans son jean, multipliant les caresses sur tout le corps de Lenalee, quand celle-ci se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune homme et se rhabilla avec pudeur. Le rouquin la regarda, un sentiment étrange lui brûlant la langue.

- Que… commença-t-il, étonné par l'attitude de sa petite amie.

Un voile de fureur avait remplacé son expression amoureuse. Une flamme de colère s'était allumée dans ses yeux.

- Je ne coucherais plus jamais avec toi.

- Quoi ?

Lavi était complètement perdu, et un peu effrayé par ce qui allait suivre, aussi. Il tendit une main vers Lenalee, mais cette dernière le repoussa d'une tape.

- Tu m'as encore trompée.

- Quoi ? répéta le rouquin. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Qui est cette Lulubell, d'abord ? Pourquoi tu ne peux jamais te contenter de moi ?

Le chanteur ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se rassit tranquillement.

- Je ne la connais pas, je ne sais pas qui c'est. J'imagine que c'est l'une de mes fans… Il n'y a rien entre nous. Tu es la seule que j'aime, mon cœur.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! s'énerva la jeune femme.

Lavi s'aperçut qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer. Il aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras, la rassurer, lui expliquer qu'elle était la seule qui comptait pour lui… La douleur qu'il voyait dans les yeux de sa petite amie l'empêchait de bouger.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir, Lavi. Plus jamais.

- Lenalee ? Écoutes-moi, au moins !

- Non. C'est fini.

Le rouquin eut l'impression que quelque chose se brisait, en lui. La jeune femme ajusta son corsage et sortit de la pièce. Il aurait voulu la rappeler, la suivre, l'empêcher de s'en aller. Il porta sa main à sa poitrine, là où aurait dû se trouver son cœur. Il avait plus mal que jamais.

oOo

- Lavi, ça va aller ? s'inquiéta Yû. Tu bois trop, c'est pas bon pour toi.

- Ta gueule.

Le rouquin avait entamé sa troisième bouteille de saké, et les cigarettes s'amoncelaient à ses pieds. Il souffla une bouffée de fumée avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée. Le liquide lui brûlait la gorge tellement il avait bu, et l'odeur du tabac agressait ses narines.

- En plus, si tu commences à fumer, tu n'auras plus de voix… comment tu vas faire, pour ton concert, en août ?

- Qu'ils aillent se faire foutre.

Que de grossièretés. Le chanteur était affalé sur son lit, tandis que le japonais tentait de le résonner. Cela faisait trois jours que Lenalee avait quitté son petit ami. Elle refusait de lui parler, l'ignorait et faisait comme si il n'avait jamais existé. Elle n'était revenue qu'une seule fois dans son ancienne chambre, pour reprendre toutes ses affaires et échanger d'habitation avec Howard. Lavi n'avait pleuré que le premier jour. Le second, il était resté enfermé dans sa chambre toute la journée. Au troisième jour, il était sortit pour aller acheter de l'alcool et des clopes avant de commencer à se droguer.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? s'écria Yû. Tu comptes vraiment foutre ta vie en l'air parce que Lenalee t'a quitté ? Va plutôt lui expliquer et t'excuser, ce sera beaucoup plus efficace, mon vieux !

- Arrête de brailler. Que j'aille la voir ou non, ça changera rien. Elle me déteste.

- Si tu n'avais rien été pour elle, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrête pas de pleurer, à ton avis ? se radoucit le japonais. Elle t'a quitté parce que tu lui avais fait mal. Tant qu'elle croira que tu as flirté avec Lulubell, elle t'en voudra. Si tu fais tout pour te faire pardonner, ça ira forcément mieux. Par contre, une chose est sûre, c'est que Lenalee déteste l'odeur de la clope, t'as plus qu'à aller prendre une douche et aérer la chambre.

N'attendant aucune réponse de la part du chanteur, Yû l'attrapa par le col et le poussa dans la salle de bain avant de claquer la porte derrière le rouquin. Quand il fut enfin seul, il soupira. Que Lenalee soit jalouse, ce n'était pas vraiment le scoop de la semaine. Que Lavi se mette à se shooter aux médicaments et à l'alcool, ça devenait plus grave. Il sortit de la chambre du chanteur et se rendit dans la sienne. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise, au beau milieu de la pièce, et regarda pensivement les nuages passer par la fenêtre. Il ne reprit contact avec le monde réel que lorsque Allen passa ses bras autour de son cou pour l'embrasser.

- Tu pensais à quoi ? demanda le blandin en remarquant l'air pensif de son amant.

- A cette histoire avec Lenalee et Lavi.

- Hum… c'est normal qu'elle se méfie, avant de sortir avec elle, Lavi était un vrai coureur. Ce n'est pas ton cas, rassure-moi, Yû ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres du japonais.

- Peut être, ou peut être pas.

Allen s'écarta de son petit ami, l'air suspicieux. Il détailla son visage, et croisa le regard de l'acteur.

- Donne-moi une réponse claire, s'il te plait, demanda Allen, l'air soucieux.

Le japonais éclata de rire avant de se lever de sa chaise et d'enlacer son amant.

- Tu sais bien que tu es la première personne que j'ai aimée…

- Lenalee aussi était la première personne que Lavi ai vraiment aimée, argumenta l'anglais, de plus en plus inquiet de la réponse de Yû.

Pour toute réponse, le japonais serra le plus fort contre lui. Voyant qu'il ne saurait jamais, Allen fit tomber son amant sur le lit, et se mit à quatre pattes sur lui. Bientôt, leurs vêtements furent envoyés aux quatre coins de la pièce, et les deux amants se caressaient mutuellement, se réjouissant du simple contact de leurs deux corps l'un sur l'autre.

oOo

- C'est quoi, ces bruits ? s'étonna Lenalee.

C'était un mélange de cris et d'halètements qui provenaient de la pièce d'à-côté. La jeune femme rougit sans même essayer de deviner ce que faisaient Allen et Yû pour provoquer des bruits pareils. Une larme roula sur sa joue quand elle se demanda si elle faisait autant de bruit quand elle était avec Lavi. Lavi. Elle l'aimait à en mourir, alors pourquoi était-elle partie ? Parce qu'elle avait marre de sans cesse suspecter son petit ami, sans cesse s'inquiéter de savoir si il lui avait été fidèle ou non. Il courait sans cesse après les filles, regardait toujours à côté mais jamais devant lui. Pire encore que les infidélités répétées du chanteur, elle avait l'impression parfois de n'être qu'un objet. Un objet, une machine, destinée à procurer du plaisir et seulement du plaisir. Cette impression de n'être même pas considérée avec des sentiments, ça lui faisait terriblement mal. Cependant, malgré tous ses défauts, elle aimait Lavi. C'était une ronde infernale, qu'elle avait beau retourner dans les sens sans jamais en voir le bout. Quelqu'un toqua discrètement à la porte.

- Oui ? demanda la chinoise d'une petite voix.

- C'est moi.

Elle aurait reconnu cette voix entre mille. Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Lavi. Il souriait, comme si de rien n'était. Il s'avança vers elle, et tira de derrière son dos un joli bouquet de roses rouges.

- Pour toi, fit-il avec un sourire.

- Merci… mais ce n'est pas en m'offrant des fleurs que tu te feras pardonner, Lavi.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire triomphant.

- Ahah ! Mais je suis polyvalent… en plus d'être fleuriste, je suis également bijoutier !

Il tira de sa poche une petite boîte. Vous savez, ce genre de petites boîtes que l'on voit dans les films romantiques, et devant lesquelles les jeunes femmes se mettent à pleurer de joie ? C'est ça.

- Lavi, qu'est-ce que…

Le rouquin ouvrit délicatement le boîtier et le présenta à la jeune femme. Dedans, un ravissant anneau, une petite merveille en or ornée d'un unique diamant, apparut. La chinoise sentit les larmes se remettre à couler le long de son visage.

- Que… qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle sottement.

- Voyons, princesse… fit Lavi comme si c'était une évidence. C'est ma demande en mariage. Elle te plait ?

Les larmes redoublèrent, et bientôt Lenalee se retrouva à sangloter éperdument sur l'épaule de Lavi. Elle n'aurait su dire si elle était la femme la plus heureuse ou la plus triste du monde. Le jeune homme, d'abord surpris, la laissa inonder de larmes sa chemise en caressant doucement ses cheveux.

- Lavi… Tu es le plus grand crétin que le Terre ai connu, sanglota-t-elle.

- Je sais. Je t'aime.

oOo

La sonnette retentit. Lenalee attendait ce moment depuis deux jours. Elle eut un sourire presque carnassier et ouvrit la porte.

- Bonjour ? fit-elle d'un air innocent.

- Je suis Lulubell. Est-ce que je pourrais voir Lavi Bookman, s'il vous plait ?

La chinoise s'était bien préparé à ce moment. Alors c'était elle qui avait failli lui voler Lavi ? Sa jalousie reprenant le dessus, elle abandonna son air gentil et innocent, et se planta devant la jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds.

- Vous êtes Lulubell ?

- Euh… oui, pourquoi ?

Elle semblait être complètement déstabilisée par l'attitude de l'actrice.

- Et vous voulez voir Lavi ?

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai demandé tout à l'heure.

N'y tenant plus, la chinoise plaça ses poings sur ses hanches, l'air vraiment très énervée. Pendant un moment, la blonde crut qu'elle allait la gifler.

- Alors écoute-moi, espèce de garce ! s'exclama-t-elle, laissant sa colère se déverser sur Lulubell. Lavi est mon petit ami, et si tu reviens encore une fois traîner dans les parages pour le draguer, je te jure que je ne me retiendrais pas de te casser la figure !

La jeune femme recula, effrayée. Elle s'éloigna craintivement de la villa, et disparut bientôt aux yeux de l'actrice en fureur. Quelques rues plus loin, elle entra dans le bâtiment réservé au journal local, et monta un étage pour rejoindre le bureau de Tyki.

- Alors ? s'enquit ce dernier.

- C'est loupé pour le rouquin. Apparemment, sa petite amie est une jalouse de première, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me frapper. Ça m'embête, il était plutôt mignon…

- Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à ça, Lulubell, se moqua le portugais.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard de reproche et sortit de la pièce à grands pas, ses talons aiguilles résonnant sur le sol au bruit de ses pas. Tyki la laissa filer. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il contre ces stars ? Pour gagner de l'argent ? Non, il avait déjà des billets plus qu'il n'en fallait. Pour s'amuser ? Ça n'avait rien d'amusant, vraiment.

- J'arrêterai quand j'aurai eut ce que je voulais, pensa-t-il à voix haute en pensant au blandin qu'il avait rencontré la dernière fois.

- Tu parles tout seul, Tyki ?

- Hum ? Non, je réfléchissais juste. Pourquoi as-tu un parapluie à la main ? Il fait beau, pourtant.

- C'est Lero, mon nouveau compagnon de jeu, s'enthousiasma l'adolescente.

- Tu t'ennuies au point de donner un nom à ton parapluie ? se moqua gentiment Tyki.

- Hé, je peux t'appeler tonton ?

- Hors de question, j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux, quand tu dis ça.

- T'es pas drôle, tonton…

- Je t'ai dis d'arrêter avec ça ! Va plutôt embêter Sheryl, je ne suis pas d'humeur à ça, moi.

- Mais papa aussi est occupé, je m'ennuie à mourir, grogna Road.

Agacé, le portugais se leva et sortit des locaux dans l'espoir de fumer une cigarette tranquillement. Pourquoi réagissait-il autant en voyant ce gamin ? Il n'arrivait plus à arrêter d'y penser.

oOo

- V… Vous êtes sérieux, tous les deux ?

Lenalee se tourna vers ses amis, la mine légèrement contrariée et inquiète. Elle s'accrochait au bras de Lavi et tous deux échangeaient régulièrement des regards amoureux.

- Ça ne vous plait pas ? s'alarma-t-elle.

- C'est juste que… c'est un peu soudain… résuma Allen.

- Si c'est votre décision, nous sommes contents pour vous, fit Yû en regardant Allen d'un air sévère, comme si il avait dit une bêtise.

- Et quand est-ce que vous comptez vous marier, au juste ? demanda Howard.

- Hum… fin août, répondit Lavi avec un sourire heureux.

Non seulement c'était soudain comme déclaration, mais en plus, ils comptaient se marier à la fin du mois. Allen semblait gêné, Yû, content pour ses amis, et Howard s'en fichait comme de sa première chaussette. Lavi déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Lenalee. A son doigt, brillait un anneau d'or, où scintillait un unique diamant. Voyant que les deux amants se regardaient avec amour, Allen crut bon de faire signe, discrètement, à ses compagnons pour qu'ils laissent le couple en paix. Lui-même regagna sa chambre, vite rejoint par Yû.

- Tu penses qu'ils tiendront le coup jusqu'au mariage ? demanda Allen avec un sourire moqueur.

- Pas sûr. Mais si ils tiennent avant, on peut être sûrs qu'ils tiendront après aussi.

- Mais Lenalee et Lavi sont tous les deux dans le monde du spectacle… ils auront du mal à se construire une vie de famille, tu ne crois pas ?

- Hum… si ils ont prit cette décision, ça les regarde. Ils ont du y réfléchir avant.

- J'imagine que tu as raison, mais j'ai quand même envie de savoir comment ils vont s'organiser…

Le plus jeune se leva et sortit de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, faisant signe à Yû de le suivre. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Lenalee et Lavi, et colla son oreille contre la porte en souriant comme un gamin. Le japonais failli le réprimander, mais la curiosité le tiraillant, il rejoignit vite son petit ami pour coller son oreille contre le bois de l'entrée. Bien vite, les voix étouffées du couple leur parvinrent.

- Il faut organiser un buffet avec des petits fours et du champagne, pour clôturer la fête, proposa la chinoise.

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi, mon cœur. Au fait, tu as une idée de l'endroit ?

- Hum… pas vraiment.

- Moi j'ai une idée : et si nous nous marions dans ta ville natale ? Si mes souvenirs sont bons, c'est un bel endroit, n'est-ce pas ? Ça posera aussi moins de problèmes pour que ta famille assiste au mariage.

- Lavi…

Yû et Allen imaginèrent sans mal le baiser qui suivait. Quelque part, tous les deux s'inquiétaient presque de voir à quel point Lavi avait changé en si peu de temps. Lui qui d'habitude enchaînaient les blagues et trouvait toujours le moyen de rire, semblait étrangement sérieux. Heureux, mais sérieux. Évidemment, Lenalee était sur son petit nuage, et était actuellement incapable de se rendre compte de ce détail. Yû décolla son oreille de la porte et prit Allen par la main avant de l'entraîner plus loin, inquiet. Ils descendirent à la cuisine, et chacun se servit une bière assortie d'une cigarette.

- Il est bizarre, fit Allen, résumant ainsi la pensée de chacun.

- Je m'inquiète pour lui, il est vraiment étrange en ce moment.

- Ceci dit, il reste moins étrange qu'Howard.

- Howard ? Il ne fait rien de bizarre, que je sache.

- Il est toujours absent, il est resté deux jours sans venir ici, la dernière fois.

Yû regarda Allen, le regard fixé sur un point de son visage, en proie à une profonde réflexion. Howard était tellement effacé qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué son absence prolongée. Se pouvait-il qu'il prépare quelque chose ? Non, il était un de ses amis, il n'aurait jamais osé faire quelque chose de mal. Après tout, ils se connaissaient depuis au moins trois ans, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais fait quoi que ce soit contre lui. Le japonais souffla une bouffée de fumée, contrarié. Ce qui aurait du être des vacances sympas, loin de l'agitation et de l'actualité, se transformait en un véritable amalgame de problèmes.

oOo

- Tiens, ça faisait longtemps.

- Salut.

- Ma parole, t'es de moins en moins bavard ou quoi ? Comment tu vas ?

- Désolé, mais je suis pas là pour papoter tranquillement avec toi.

- J'avais cru comprendre. Tu veux quoi ?

- Le fric. L'argent que tu m'as promis en échange des photos que j'ai prises.

- Je vois… repasse demain.

- J'ai pas tout mon temps, je ne pourrais peut être pas revenir demain. J'aimerai mieux ne pas avoir fait ce sale boulot pour rien.

- T'inquiète, tu l'aura, ton fric.

Le jeune homme se retourna et partit en direction de la villa. De toute façon, même sans l'argent à la clé, il aurait tout de même prit ces clichés. Le fric qu'il allait gagner, ce n'était qu'un petit plus. De toute façon, il était déjà riche. Riche et célèbre. Alors pourquoi s'abaisser à faire ce genre de boulot ?

oOo

- Dites, les gars, vous n'avez pas vu Lavi ?

- Il vient de sortir, il a dit qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

- Ah, d'accord.

Le rouquin marchait sur le sable. Les vagues défilaient à sa droite, se fracassant les unes contre les autres. Il allait se marier. A cette pensée, une joie immense l'envahi. Il allait vivre avec l'amour de sa vie, que pouvait-il demander de plus ? Cette décision allait tout changer. Lui qui s'était promis de toujours rester libre, il s'enfermait volontairement dans un lien aussi traditionnel qu'un mariage. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, il l'aimait. A en crever. Et même plus encore si il le fallait. Si ce lien lui permettait de rester toujours à ses côtés, de profiter chaque jour de ce sourire qui faisait battre son cœur, peu lui importait de renier ses opinions. Il la rendrait heureuse, il ferait du mieux qu'il pourrait. Il s'arrangerait pour ne pas faire trop de tournées autour du monde, pour pouvoir rester plus longtemps avec elle, et il l'accompagnerai parfois sur les lieux de ses tournages si il le fallait. Lavi s'assit sur le sable et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il avait l'impression d'être un oiseau à qui on aurait coupé les ailes. Il fouilla dans la poche de son jean, mais son paquet de cigarette avait disparu. C'est vrai qu'elle n'appréciait pas l'odeur du tabac, il devrait donc se passer de fumer. Voyant que la solitude n'apaisait en rien son esprit, il décida de retourner à la villa. Après tout, peut être que la vie d'époux lui conviendrait parfaitement…

Deux douces mains entourèrent son torse, et une petite silhouette se blottit contre sa poitrine dès qu'il eut passé la porte d'entrée.

- Lenalee ?

- Préviens-moi, la prochaine fois. Je me faisais du soucis, je ne savais pas où tu étais, fit la jeune femme avec un air boudeur.

Le chanteur referma ses bras sur le dos de sa petite amie. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il l'aimait. A en crever. Et même plus si il le fallait.

oOo

- Howard n'est pas encore rentré ? s'étonna Yû. Je voulais lui demander de me prêter des CD et des DVD…

- Ça fait trois jours, c'est ça ? demanda Allen qui avait à moitié suivit la conversation.

- Yep, fit Lavi. Peut être qu'il s'est trouvé un bon coup et qu'il se fait héberger par une femme…

- Non, je ne crois pas que ce soit son style, intervint Lenalee.

Tous les quatre étaient attablés pour le petit déjeuner. Il faisait un temps superbe, dehors, et chacun avait d'ores et déjà prévu maillots de bain et serviettes de plage. Yû tira une cigarette de son paquet, aussitôt arrêté par Lenalee.

- Ah non ! s'exclama-t-elle. Vous fumez trop, vous deux, vous allez finir par vous ruiner la santé !

Allen, qui avait machinalement effectué le même geste que Yû, se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- Hé, tu dis pas plutôt ça parce que t'aimes pas l'odeur ?

- Ce n'est pas la question, ce n'est pas bon de fumer !

- Mon cœur, tu vas pas leur en vouloir, c'est jamais qu'une cigarette…

- Tu dis ça parce que tu en meures d'envie, ou parce que tu le penses vraiment ? fit Lenalee, irritée.

- Hum… les deux.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, je vais fumer sur la terrasse, céda Yû. Tu viens, Allen ?

- J'arrive !

Yû observa l'anglais tandis qu'il le rejoignait. Il aimait tout chez lui. Depuis sa tignasse étrangement blanche jusqu'à son regard d'acier en passant par ses traits fins. Il ne voulait pas le perdre, pour rien au monde. Allen remarqua le regard de son petit ami posé sur lui, et sourit. Tout allait bien. Tant qu'il continuerait de le regarder avec cet air-là, tout irait bien.


	3. Chapter 3

Howard se retourna, se dégageant doucement des bras fins qui entouraient son torse. La petite silhouette à côté de lui remua sous les draps. Déjà midi ? Son estomac commençait à se plaindre du manque de nourriture.

- Tu veux que j'aille préparer à manger ? demanda la jeune femme à ses côtés. Attend deux secondes, que je suis bien réveillée. Tu peux te rendormir, si tu veux.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier et replongea la tête dans l'oreiller. Cela allait faire cinq jours qu'il n'était pas retourné à la villa de vacances qu'il partageait avec ses amis. Il ne les avait pas prévenu, et n'était même pas sortit de cet appartement depuis presque trois jours. Non pas qu'il n'avait pas pensé à les avertir de son absence prolongée, mais juste qu'il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il aurait pu simplement envoyer un sms en indiquant qu'il se faisait héberger par une femme magnifique et gentille comme pas deux, mais aurait été beaucoup trop gêné de l'avouer. Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter ce nid douillet où il était traité comme un roi. La jeune femme s'était levée et s'activait à présent dans la cuisine. Elle était vraiment mignonne, avec ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus.

- Tewaku, tu n'es pas obligée de te donner du mal comme ça… protesta-t-il en voyant les efforts que faisait sa compagne.

La blonde se retourna et lui offrit un charmant sourire, sans répondre. Howard retomba sur ses oreillers, voyant qu'elle ne voulait rien entendre.

oOo

Tyki sonna à la porte. Il aurait du être en état de stress, sachant le marché qu'il allait proposer aux jeunes gens, mais pas du tout. Un sourire poli éclairait son visage, et ses iris d'or brillaient. Il espérait juste que les célébrités seraient à nouveau absentes, et qu'il pourrait de nouveau voir le visage du blandin. Le portugais sonna une seconde fois, agacé de devoir attendre ainsi.

- Oui ? fit une voix déformée à travers l'interphone.

- Tyki Mikk, le gérant du journal local, répondit-il pour toute réponse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître, non pas un, mais deux jeunes hommes. Celui qui avait tourné la poignée était grand, avec de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux foncés derrière lui se trouvait le blandin qu'il avait vu la dernière fois. En voyant le japonais, Tyki fit la grimace. Leur précédente rencontre, Kanda l'avait presque frappé pour obtenir de lui qu'il stoppe la publication de son journal, mais il avait résisté. L'acteur devait lui en vouloir à mort, et le portugais aurait préféré tomber sur quelqu'un d'autre.

- C'est pour quoi ? demanda Yû, profondément agacé par la visite du journaliste.

Tyki se mordit nerveusement la lèvre. Il ne s'était pas trompé, il était furieux contre lui. Il fit un petit signe amical de la main aux deux garçons, avant de répondre.

- J'étais déjà venu une fois vous proposer quelque chose, mais vous étiez absent… Je peux rentrer ?

Il était déjà à l'intérieur avant même le début de sa phrase. Il prit le chemin du salon de sa propre initiative, et alluma tranquillement une cigarette, prenant ses aises dans le canapé moelleux qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Yû avait envie de trucider le prétentieux qui osait s'installer comme dans sa propre maison sans même demander l'avis du propriétaire. Se forçant au calme, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil. Allen était déjà repartit dans leur chambre, jugeant sans doute que ces affaires ne le concernaient pas.

- Je voulais vous proposer, à vous et à vos amis, un… échange, commença Tyki d'une voix d'homme d'affaire habitué à ce genre de situations. Je pourrais arrêter de publier mon journal jusqu'à la sortie du prochain numéro, contre, environ… 75 000 ? Non, 100 000 ¥ plutôt.

(75 000 ¥ = env. 710 € | 100 000 ¥ = ~ 950 €)

Le japonais sentit la colère lui chauffer les joues. Il aurait volontiers mit son poing dans la sale tête du portugais. Au lieu de ça, il se contenta de serrer les accoudoirs de son fauteuil à en déchirer le tissu qui les entourait.

- Vous plaisantez ?

Apparemment, Tyki crut entendre l'espoir poindre dans la voix de l'acteur, car il répondit d'une voix enjouée :

- Absolument pas. Je suis prêt à stopper la publication, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt.

Cette fois-ci, Yû se leva de son siège, relevant ses manches avec lenteur, une lueur de haine dans les yeux. Cet idiot, ce sale type qui s'amusait à violer la vie privée des gens, il leur proposait, trois semaines après la parution de cet article, de stopper tout ?

- Et vous croyez sincèrement qu'on va vous payer pour arrêter la publication ? Vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, si vous le pensez vraiment.

Sa voix était calme, mais le coup de poing qu'il envoya à Tyki le fut nettement moins. Le portugais tomba du canapé, tenant sa joue enflée et rougie par le choc. Il regarda un moment l'acteur, plus du tout à l'aise. Yû avait envie de massacrer ce sale type. Il leva à nouveau le bras, prêt à foutre un coup dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie.

- Yû ! Arrête !

Le japonais releva la tête. Allen, qui avait entendu les cris, venait de réapparaître, juste à temps pour Tyki, qui avait commencé à se protéger la tête avec ses bras. Yû stoppa son geste, contrarié que son petit ami l'ai vu dans une fureur pareille. En un sens, heureusement qu'il était arrivé à ce moment précis, car sinon le portugais aurait été salement amoché.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'écria le plus jeune, un peu secoué après avoir vu Yû dans un tel état de colère. Tu aurais pu lui faire vraiment mal ! Monsieur, vous n'avez rien de cassé ? demanda-t-il plus gentiment en se tournant vers Tyki.

- N… non, ça va.

Yû se laissa retomber dans son fauteuil, sans même s'excuser auprès de celui qu'il considérait désormais comme son ennemi. Ce dernier semblait s'être remis du choc causé par le coup de poing, et considéra l'acteur avec un regard froid.

- Je pourrais vous faire regretter ce que vous venez de faire, dit-il d'un ton encore plus glacial que son regard. Mais je ne suis pas rancunier. Si vous payez la somme demandée avant la fin du mois, je n'entreprendrais rien contre vous.

Allen revint en urgence et confia à Tyki de la glace enroulée dans un foulard, qu'il appuya consciencieusement sur sa joue marquée. Le journaliste annonça qu'il reviendrait sans doute quelques jours plus tard, et quitta la pièce. Personne ne fit attention à lui. Le blandin regardait son amant d'un air torturé. Quand Tyki fut hors de vue, il s'approcha doucement de Yû.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit pour te mettre tellement en colère, chéri ? demanda-t-il.

Le portugais ferma la porte, s'empêchant d'entendre le reste de la conversation. Alors comme ça, ces deux là étaient vraiment en ensemble. Très bien, il se ferait un devoir de les séparer. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, si le japonais continuait dans cette voie.

oOo

- Ce salop… il se fout de nous ! Il nous propose d'arrêter la publication de son journal jusqu'au prochain numéro de septembre, contre 100 000 ¥ ! Alors que cet article ne lui appartient même plus, il l'a vendu à la presse people.

Allen resta muet. Son petit ami s'était donc énervé pour si peu. Une simple saute d'humeur l'avait poussé à frapper ce pauvre homme. Certes, c'était un arnaqueur. Il avait tenté de les rouler. Mais cette escroquerie ne justifiait en rien cet acte.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça t'a apporté, de le frapper ? demanda le plus jeune d'une voix morne.

- Hum ? Ça m'a un peu soulagé.

- Pas pour longtemps, parce qu'il peut porter plainte contre toi à tout moment, à cause de ça. Tu as agi bêtement, et ça te retombe dessus maintenant.

- Pas faux.

- Si je n'étais pas intervenu, tu lui en aurais mis une autre ?

- Sans doute.

- Et après ? Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si tu lui avais cassé le nez, ou si il avait perdu connaissance ?

- Arrête ça, Allen. J'ai agi sans réfléchir, je sais pas ce que j'aurai fait.

- Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça, avant. Tu frappes souvent les gens sans raison ? C'est flippant, tu sais. Quand je suis arrivé, j'avais l'impression que t'allais le tuer. Vraiment.

- Exagères pas, j'aurai jamais fait ça. J'étais juste un peu énervé, il a eu plus peur que mal.

Sentant que cet interrogatoire risquait de durer longtemps, Yû sortit une cigarette de son paquet et l'alluma distraitement. Allen avait l'air de lui en vouloir vraiment. Il espérait juste qu'il ne perdrait pas celui qu'il aimait à cause de cet abruti de Mikk. Le blandin suivit machinalement le geste du brun et porta une cigarette à ses lèvres. Chacun avait l'air prit dans ses pensées, et leurs visages étaient graves. Ce fut dans cette atmosphère morose que Lavi et Lenalee firent leur entrée fracassante. La chinoise entra la première, un joyeux sourire éclairant son visage. Lavi passa la porte après, traînant avec lui les sacs de plages remplis de mille et une choses inutiles et futiles que sa compagne avait cru bon d'emmener.

- Salut, fit Allen d'une voix éteinte.

- Ça pue, fit Lenalee pour toute réponse. Allen, tu es encore jeune, tu ne devrais pas fumer.

- 'Tu es encore jeune' ? s'exclama Lavi. Ça veut dire que Yû est vieux, c'est ça ?

- J'ai le même âge que toi, idiot ! s'énerva le japonais, déjà énervé après la visite de Tyki.

- Yû… le rappela le plus jeune tandis que le brun remontait dans leur chambre.

- I… il fait la gueule ? demanda Lavi. Désolé, je savais pas…

- Nan, c'est pas ta faute, t'inquiètes. C'est le directeur du journal qu'est venu nous voir, ça s'est mal passé, du coup il est de mauvaise humeur.

- Le directeur ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

- Hum ? Il voulait qu'on le paye pour qu'il stoppe la parution de son journal. Yû avait l'impression qu'il se foutait de nous, il l'a frappé et il l'a viré de la villa.

Le jeune couple mit un moment à comprendre les paroles d'Allen. Ils se regardèrent, stupéfaits, avant de s'exclamer d'une seule voix :

- I… il l'a frappé ?

Le blandin hocha de la tête, l'air abattu.

- Il lui a mit un coup de poing ? Il y a eu du sang ? demanda Lavi d'un air inquiet.

- Oui pour le coup de poing, non pour le sang. Je suis arrivé juste à temps, il allait remettre ça.

- Je savais que Yû avait le sang chaud, mais à ce point… s'étonna Lenalee. Ah ! Le directeur… il risque de porter plainte, non ?

- Il a dit qu'il ne ferait rien contre Yû si il payait pour stopper la parution du journal.

- Je vois, il a profité que Yû soit en tort pour l'obliger à payer. Il a l'intention de payer, j'espère ? fit Lavi.

- Tu sais, lui et son honneur mal placé… répondit Allen d'un air plein de sous-entendus.

Lavi poussa un soupir. Ouais, Yû s'énervait vite, c'était pas nouveau. Allen n'ayant entendu que la fin de la conversation en le japonais et le portugais, personne ne savait vraiment ce qui s'était passé, ni pourquoi l'acteur était aussi énervé. Le rouquin prit une bière dans le frigo et commença à boire, espérant que ça lui changerait un peu les idées. Finalement, voyant que l'alcool ne faisait que le démoraliser davantage, il posa la canette à moitié vide sur la table et se rendit à l'étage. Il toqua discrètement à la porte de la chambre de Yû, décidé à en savoir plus.

oOo

- Tyki, tu es sûr que ça va ? Ta joue est toute gonflée et rouge…

- C'est bon, ça va aller.

Le jeune homme se regarda distraitement dans le miroir qui ornait le mur de son bureau. Ouais, il ne l'avait pas loupé. La joue droite du portugais était enflée, rouge, déformant son joli minois.

- De toute façon, ce sera passé dans un ou deux jours, fit Road comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées.

- Tant que tu as toutes tes dents, peut importe quelques bleus qui partiront vite.

Road se précipita vers le nouveau venu et se suspendit à son cou, enthousiaste.

- Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Sheryl, le salua plus posément Tyki. Combien de temps comptes-tu encore me laisser la garde de Road ? J'ai mes propres affaires, tu sais.

- Quoi ? Ne me dit pas que tu n'apprécies pas la présence de ma petite Road ?

- Euh… on peut dire ça comme ç…

- Pas un mot de plus ! Road est la petite fille la plus mignonne de l'univers ! Elle est magnifique, charmante, et bien élevée !

- Euh… si tu veux.

- Hum ? Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu.

- Si, si…

- C'est quoi cet air sceptique ? Je te fais l'honneur de pouvoir regarder le magnifique sourire de ma fille pendant deux semaines, et tu la renies ? Faux frère !

Voyant qu'il était inutile de discuter avec Sheryl, Tyki tourna à nouveau la tête vers ses papiers, signant au hasard, avec ennui, quelques documents.

- Au fait Tyki…

Pour une fois, le père de Road avait prit un air sérieux. Sa fille, elle, semblait avoir été oubliée, toujours accrochée au cou paternel. Interloqué par cette expression grave, Tyki se tourna vers Sheryl.

- Hum ? fit-il simplement.

- Prend bien soin de ma Roadounette, petit frère !

Le visage, quelques secondes avant, sérieux de Sheryl était désormais remplacé par un masque de débilité. Débilité, c'était le mot qui venait directement à l'esprit de Tyki pour qualifier l'expression de son frère quand il était comme ça. Il avait l'air d'un papa poule complètement gaga de sa fille. Pire que ça, _c'était_ un papa poule gaga de sa fille. Sheryl, des étoiles dans les yeux, embrassa sa fille sur la joue avant de sortir du bâtiment. Dès que son frère fut hors de vue, Tyki regarda à nouveau dans le miroir sa joue gonflée. Zut, il était vraiment moche quand il était comme ça. Tant pis, il ferait semblant d'être malade pour ne pas aller au boulot. Il caressa distraitement la tête de Road, qui le repoussa d'une tape.

- C'est pas parce que je me laisse faire quand papa est là que c'est pareil quand il est pas là, tonton ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Sans opposer de résistance, le portugais lâcha la jeune fille et continua de signer ses papiers sans même regarder ce qu'il faisait.

- Ah là là, quelle famille… soupira-t-il. Au fait, où est Lulubell ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on l'a pas vu passer par ici, non ?

- Je crois qu'elle est chez son petit ami.

- Elle a un petit ami ? Le pauvre, je le plains sincèrement…

- Changes pas de sujet, tonton ! J'étais en train de te dire que je me laisserai pas faire comme une gentille fifille !

- Arrête de m'appeler tonton, ça fait vieux !

oOo

- Ouais, je vois. Il t'a proposé une arnaque, il t'a prit pour un gros con, il en a rajouté un couche, tu t'es énervé, il a continué, tu lui balancé ton poing dans la gueule. C'est ça ?

- Globalement, ouais.

- Ça risque de te poser des problèmes si tu payes pas, tu sais ?

Yû garda le silence. Chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce connard de Mikk, il revoyait le visage torturé d'Allen. Son Allen. Il avait peur qu'il ne lui pardonne pas, qu'il le prenne pour une grosse brute violente, et qu'il ai même peur de lui.

- Comment le prend Allen ?

- Tu dis ça comme si tu avais commis un homicide ! rit Lavi, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Il aime pas ça. Il a l'air un peu choqué, je crois que sur le coup il a cru que t'allais massacrer le directeur ou un truc comme ça. Il a flippé, je crois qu'il t'en veut.

- Merde, j'espère qu'il me fait pas la gueule…

- T'as pas répondu : tu comptes payer ?

- Je lui filerai même pas 1 ¥, à ce salop.

Lavi ferma un moment les yeux. D'habitude, c'était Yû qui venait et le raisonnait, pas le contraire. Il détestait quand ces rôles s'inversaient. Il n'avait pas la patience de son ami, et il était à deux doigts de lui en coller deux pour le réveiller un bon coup. Il en avait déjà raz le bol, et n'aspirait plus qu'à regagner sa chambre où l'attendait sa douce Lenalee. Le rouquin resta un moment sans rien dire. Yû était d'habitude calme et posé, et quand il s'énervait, ce n'était que futilement et sans incident. Là, c'était différent. Il était vraiment haineux envers ce sale type, et ça n'avait pas l'air près de s'arranger.

- Y'a que toi pour te foutre dans des merdes pareilles, soupira Lavi. Tu pourrais faire un effort pour comprendre, non ? La dernière fois que je me suis brouillé avec Lenalee, tu m'as dit que ce serai plus utile d'aller m'expliquer et m'excuser plutôt que de rester sans rien faire à attendre que ça passe. Le pire, c'est que ça a marché. T'es incapable de suivre tes propres conseils ou quoi ? Va voir Allen, discutes-en avec lui ! Si tu restes là à te répété sans arrêt que t'a fait une connerie, ça changera rien !

Yû jeta un regard à Lavi sans rien dire, puis alluma une cigarette, sans bouger du lit où il était allongé.

oOo

- How-chan, tu es sûr que tu ne dois pas appeler tes amis pour les prévenir ?

Le jeune homme soupira. Ouais, il fallait qu'il fasse ça, mais il avait pas envie. En vérité, ça faisait deux jours qu'il cherchait une excuse valable justifiant son absence prolongée. Ça faisait six jours qu'il était ici. Non, il ne bougeait pas. il restait dans le lit, à profiter des petits plats et de l'attention de sa charmante compagne, qui avait l'air totalement dingue de lui. Elle prenait soin de lui, et il aimait ça. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner à la villa, où il se retrouverait prit entre deux couples, et où il se sentirait seul. Il se retourna et embrassa tendrement la jeune femme.

- N'essaye pas de changer de sujet, protesta Tewaku. Tu comptes les appeler, ou non ? si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais pour toi.

- Quoi ?

- Si tu ne veux pas appeler tes amis pour les prévenir, je le ferai pour toi. Ils doivent s'inquiéter, non ?

- Laisses-moi faire, je les préviendrais plus tard…

- Pfff… tu ne sais pas mentir, How-chan !

- Quoi ? Comment t'as deviné ?

- Si tu avais vraiment été décidé à les prévenir, tu aurais prit ton portable et les aurait appelé tout de suite.

- Ouais, c'est pas faux.

A peine six jours passés ensemble, et la jeune femme le connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts… Alors que lui ne savait presque rien d'elle. Juste qu'elle se nommait Tewaku, qu'elle était gentille, protectrice, attentionnée, et admirable cuisinière. Pas grand-chose, quand on regroupait le tout. En vérité, il ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait avec elle…

oOo

Howard était sorti de la villa. Il en avait marre de cette vie commune qu'il partageait avec ses amis. Lenalee passait tout son temps avec Lavi, et Allen avec Yû. Il avait l'impression d'être laissé là l'écart, et il détestait ça. il avait décidé de se balader un peu en ville, pour tromper l'ennui qui le guettait déjà, après seulement quelques jours de vacances. Il avait marché un petit peu, il ne savait pas trop où il se trouvait dans la ville, et puis il s'était carrément paumé. Il avait même pas cherché à rentrer à la villa quand la nuit était tombée. Il savait que Lenalee et Lavi seraient dans leur chambre, et Allen et Yû aussi. Il n'avait même pas envie de savoir ce qu'ils devaient tous faire à l'heure qu'il était. Il avait marché encore un petit peu. Il aimait bien la nuit, car il faisait moins chaud qu'en journée, avec une légère brise marine au goût salé. Et puis, il n'y avait personne, il aimait bien ce calme. Il avait sorti une clope et s'était mis à fumer, en continuant de marcher tranquillement.

Il croyait être seul, mais non. Il y avait des bruits plus loin, des cris même. Howard avait jeté sa cigarette au sol avant de l'écraser. Là-bas, deux adolescents étaient en train de tirer sur le sac à main d'une jeune femme, sans doute pour lui voler son argent. Ils tiraient sur ses vêtements, la frappaient, tentant de lui arracher son portefeuille. C'était là qu'il avait connu Tewaku. Elle sortait d'un concert qui s'était déroulé dans la ville voisine, et en descendant du train qui l'avait ramenée, elle s'était retrouvée seule face à ces voyous. Évidemment, sans Howard, son sac y serait passé. Elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il faisait là aussi tard le soir, et comme elle avait vu qu'il ne répondait pas, elle lui avait proposé de dormir chez elle cette nuit. Apparemment, elle l'aimait éperdument. Lui, il n'en savait rien. Elle était belle, agréable et gentille. Est-ce que ça lui suffisait pour dire qu'il l'aimait ? Non, ça ne prouvait rien. Il ne voulait rien affirmer tant qu'il n'était pas sûr.

oOo

- Tu avais dit que tu reviendrais plus tôt que ça, grogna Tyki.

- J'ai pas pu revenir avant. Alors, le fric ?

- J'ai eu un petit contretemps. Reviens dans un mois, je suis sûr de l'avoir d'ici là.

- Impossible. Dans un mois, je serai loin d'ici, tu sais bien. A cause de mon boulot…

- Ma joue brûle, ça fait mal ! Merde ! jura le portugais.

- Désolé.

- C'est rien, t'en fais pas pour ça. Pour le fric… on verra plus tard, d'accord ? Je suis pas d'humeur, là.

L'homme se retourna et prit le chemin de la sortie du bâtiment. De toute façon, l'argent n'était pas ce qui lui importait le plus…

- Au fait, l'interpella Tyki. Tu as été tout ce qu'il y a de plus crédible.

- Ouais, sourit l'autre. La prochaine fois j'en ferai moins, promis.

oOo

Allen s'assit à table pour petit déjeuner. Il s'était levé tard ce jour-là. Lavi et Lenalee étaient encore en train de manger, mais aucune trace de Yû ni de Howard.

- Où est Yû ? demanda timidement le blandin.

- Ah, il est parti tôt ce matin, il a dit qu'il voulait être seul, répondit Lavi.

- Tu crois qu'il ne veut plus me parler ? A cause de ce qui s'est passé hier ? s'inquiéta Allen. Je n'aurai peut être pas du lui dire ce que j'en pensait…

- Laisses tomber, c'est as de ta faute, le rassura Lenalee. Yû est le seul coupable dans cette histoire, il n'avait qu'à pas frapper cet homme.

- Mais si il m'en veut…

- Il t'en veut pas, t'inquiètes, fit Lavi. J'ai parlé avec lui, hier. Il se fait juste la gueule à lui-même, il a honte d'avoir fait ça.

- Et Howard ? interrogea Lenalee. Ça fait six jours qu'il n'est pas rentré, maintenant. On devrait peut être appeler la police, peut être qu'il s'est fait enlever…

- Mon cœur, tu t'inquiètes trop ! rit Lavi. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait enlever Howard ?

- Mais, on ne sait jamais…


	4. Chapter 4

Yû poussa la porte d'entrée de la villa, tandis que Lavi, Allen et Lenalee prenaient leur petit déjeuner. Il avait l'air… inexpressif. Son visage ne montrait ni colère, ni agacement, ce qui constituait tout de même un progrès par rapport à la veille.

- Yû, ça va ? s'inquiéta Allen.

- Mouais.

Rassurés, tout le monde continua joyeusement de manger. Lavi faisait un concours avec Allen, chacun tentant de manger plus de tartines grillées que l'autre, tandis que Lenalee paraissait plongée dans ses pensées.

- Eh, tout le monde ! appela-t-elle au bout d'un moment. Vous ne croyez pas qu'Howard nous cache quelque chose ? Il est vraiment bizarre, j'ai beau essayer de l'appeler, il ne répond pas.

- Tu t'inquiètes trop ! Il est capable de se débrouiller tout seul, tu sais ? fit Lavi en riant.

- Peut être que… Peut être que c'est lui qui a prit les clichés pour cet article, et qu'il a honte ? suggéra Lenalee d'une voix qui manquait d'assurance.

Un long silence suivit cette déclaration. Oui, ce n'était pas impossible, mais quel intérêt Howard aurait-il pu trouver dans ces photos ? Allen cessa de manger et regarda sa tartine avec appréhension. Howard n'était pas comme ça, il n'aurait jamais fait quelque chose de ce genre… Il allait défendre le jeune homme, quand Lavi le doubla :

- Howard joue dans mon groupe depuis cinq ans, je lui fais totalement confiance en ce qui me concerne.

Yû approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Lenalee avait l'air troublée, et acquiesça à son tour. Cependant, malgré que la question soit réglée directement, l'ambiance joviale qui régnait auparavant ne revint pas.

oOo

Tyki regarda sa joue avec mécontentement : elle n'était plus rouge et avait un peu dégonflé pendant la nuit. Quelle idée d'aller le frapper, tout de même… Il avait à peine eut le temps de sortir de son lit et de s'habiller en vitesse que Road déboulait dans sa chambre, accompagnée de son parapluie.

- Tontooooooooooon !

- Ouargh !

Le portugais tomba à la renverse tandis que la jeune fille lui martelait la tête de coups de parapluie.

- Lero ! Lero ! Lero ! s'exclamait-elle en riant.

- Road, rappelle-moi ton âge, juste pour voir ? fit Tyki avec un haussement de sourcil. Franchement, on dirait une gamine de trois ans…

- Tonton, t'es pas marrant ! répondit-elle en lui donnant un grand coup de parapluie. Lero !

Vaincu, le portugais laissa sa nièce le taper avec application, répétant 'Lero !' à chaque coup donné. Quelle enfant, tout de même… Finalement, quand Road fut lassée de ce petit jeu, le jeune homme se releva, pestant que sa veste était toute froissée, et se rendit dans son bureau. Il passait presque tout son temps dans son bureau, une vaste pièce luxueuse qui respirait l'argent. En vérité, il s'ennuyait à mourir. Il refusait de retourner à la villa (il ne manquerait plus que l'autre fou lui remette un coup de poing) et n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre. Lassé, il décrocha son téléphone et pianota un numéro.

- Allô ? fit une voix masculine à l'appareil.

- C'est Tyki. Comment ça va ?

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles maintenant ? T'as l'argent ?

- Nan, je m'ennuyais juste.

- Tu te fous de moi ? fit l'inconnu d'une voix irritée.

- T'es pas drôle, essaye de me comprendre… je m'ennuie à mourir et je dois me traîner Road en plus !

- J'ai tout entendu ! s'écria la jeune fille de l'autre bout de la pièce.

- C'est pas mes affaires ! renchérit l'autre au bout du fil.

Tyki soupira et raccrocha. Tant pis, il faudrait qu'il trouve quelque chose à faire, sinon il allait mourir d'ennui. Et ce n'était pas une métaphore. Il tira une cigarette de son paquet et se mit à fumer.

- Eh, tonton… appela Road.

- Hum ?

- C'était qui, la personne au téléphone ?

- Un gars qui travaille pour moi.

- Pff…

oOo

Howard attrapa son sac et poussa la porte de l'appartement. Il allait la refermer quand Tewaku le suivit joyeusement. Il soupira.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

- Hum ? Je t'accompagne, bien sûr. J'ai envie de rencontrer tes amis, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, c'est pas grave…

La jeune femme était pleine d'enthousiasme et de bonne humeur. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant d'Howard, qui était carrément mal à l'aise. Comment allait-il s'expliquer auprès de ses amis ? Ils le prendraient peut être mal, sans doute s'étaient-ils inquiétés… Pire encore : qu'allait-il faire de Tewaku ? La loger chez eux ? Il savait qu'aucun n'aurait le courage de la renvoyer chez elle, pourtant il l'aurait presque souhaité. Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua qu'il était arrivé que lorsqu'il se cogna contre la porte de la maison. Ça lui apprendrait à ne pas regarder devant lui… Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Apparemment, la villa était déserte, les autres devaient être à la plage. Il jeta nonchalamment son sac dans l'escalier, et se tourna vers Tewaku. Cette dernière donnait l'impression qu'elle venait de se prendre quelque chose de très gros et de très lourd sur la tête.

- Tewaku ? Ça va ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

- C… C…

- Tewaku ?

- C… C'est gigantesque ! C'est magnifique ! C'est le grand luxe ! s'extasia-t-elle finalement, ignorant l'air surpris du blond. Tu vis vraiment dans cette villa, How-chan ?

- Seulement pour les vacances…

- C'est fantastique ! Tu es riche, How-chan ? Ou alors un de tes ami est riche ? Il doit falloir beaucoup d'argent pour posséder une villa comme celle-ci !

Howard s'assit tranquillement. Oui, il avait complètement oublié de lui dire qu'il était une célébrité, qu'il était le batteur d'un groupe connu et qu'en effet, il avait pas mal d'argent. Énormément d'argent, même. Apparemment, Tewaku ne s'intéressait pas trop à l'actualité ni à la musique.

- Euh, comment dire…

Quand le jeune homme commença ses explications, la jeune femme commença par s'extasier à nouveau, rougit, pâli, sourit, puis sauta au plafond. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'attendait à une réaction comme celle-ci, et il rougit lui-même un peu, flatté par les commentaires de Tewaku.

- En fait, tu es riche, célèbre, et tes amis sont également des célébrités ? Des stars ? C'est dingue !

C'est à ce moment précis, alors que Tewaku s'agitait dans les sens et qu'Howard tentait de calmer son enthousiasme, que le reste de la troupe rentra de la plage. Lavi et Lenalee s'embrassaient en riant, tandis que Yû et Allen, qui s'étaient réconciliés, râlaient qu'il y avait du sable dans leurs paquets de cigarettes. Au début, ils ne virent même pas le couple qui était installé dans le salon, continuant tranquillement leur discussion.

- 'Fait chier, va falloir racheter des clopes ! grogna Yû.

- Ça t'empêchera de fumer au moins une demi-journée, c'est pas si mal ! plaisanta Lenalee. Tu peux te passer de tes cigarettes pendant une journée, non ?

- Non ! répliquèrent Allen et Yû d'une seule et même voix.

Lavi stoppa la discussion en tirant la manche d'Allen pour qu'il se tourne. Les quatre amis firent volte-face. Un grand silence perplexe s'établit dans la maison, suivit d'une explosion de cris.

- Howard !

- T'es enfin revenu ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais ?

- Ça fait du bien de te revoir !

- Comment tu vas ? T'as dormi où pendant tout ce temps ?

- Qui veut une bière ? Faut fêter ça !

Un nouveau silence s'établit, le temps que chacun remarqua la jeune femme aux côtés d'Howard, qui se faisait toute petite, un peu gênée.

- Euh… Excusez-moi, qui êtes-vous ? demanda Lenalee.

- Je m'appelle Tewaku…

- T'es la petite copine d'Howard ? demanda Lavi avec enthousiasme. Elle est mignonne comme tout, tu l'as bien choisi ! ajouta-t-il à l'intention du blond.

- Arrête, Lavi ! rougit le jeune homme.

- Vous êtes en train de la traumatiser, fit remarquer Allen.

En effet, la jeune femme se faisait toute petite, intimidée par autant d'attention et de regards tournés vers elle. Finalement, Howard se leva et décida de présenter ses amis à sa compagne, afin de la mettre plus à l'aise.

- Le rouquin, c'est Lavi Bookman, le chanteur de mon groupe. A côté, c'est Lenalee Lee, tu dois la reconnaître, elle a joué dans beaucoup de films célèbres. Le grand, c'est Yû Kanda, lui aussi tu dois le connaître, et le plus petit c'est Allen Walker. Les amis, je vous présente Tewaku.

oOo

- Tonton, tu sors ? Tu vas où ?

- Je reviens bientôt, t'inquiètes. Je vais rendre visite à ce gars qui travaille pour moi. Je vais lui filer l'argent que je lui dois.

- Ah, d'accord.

Tyki sortit du bâtiment. Il n'avait rien à faire, et il aurait donné cher pour une simple partie de cartes. Non seulement, son boulot devenait de plus en plus compliqué ces derniers temps, mais en plus Sheryl lui refilait la garde de Road, ce qui n'était pas de tout repos. En vérité, c'était carrément une horreur de surveiller cette fille. Quel âge allait-elle avoir, déjà ? Beaucoup trop pour faire sa gamine comme ça, en tous cas. Cela faisait plusieurs jours que Lulubell ne venait plus au bureau, ce qui enlevait encore un peu de distraction car ils faisaient de nombreuses parties de cartes, avant qu'elle ne parte. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui enlevait tous ses petits plaisirs quotidiens, un à un. Il fouilla dans sa poche pour trouver son paquet de cigarettes… et voilà, Road avait encore frappé. Si on commençait en plus à le priver de tabac, il allait carrément mourir avant la fin de la semaine, pensa-t-il sombrement. Il releva la tête et aperçut son itinéraire, deux maisons plus loin. C'était une grande maison en front de mer, luxueuse, à l'architecture moderne et stylisée, avec de longs murs blancs et des volets noirs qui contrastaient joliment. Ce gars… il ne comprenait toujours pas ses motivations pur avoir prit ces clichés. En s'affichant lui-même dans cet article, il s'était mit en danger, et il mentait à tous ses proches. Il n'avait aucune excuse, mais il ne semblait pas se soucier des représailles. Tyki sonna à la porte de la villa. L'interphone émit un petit bruit, et une voix déformée en sortit.

- Oui ?

- Tyki Mikk. Je viens donner l'argent demandé.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une tête rousse et de grands yeux verts ahuris.

- Pardon ? demanda Lavi. C'est quoi cette histoire d'argent ?

- Euh… je viens voir la personne qui travaille pour moi, et à qui je dois de l'argent.

- C'est quoi ce délire ? Personne ne travaille pour vous, ici !

Lavi claqua la porte au nez du portugais, le laissant seul dehors. Personne ne travaillait pour le journal, ici, ça devait être une erreur… mais impossible de se tromper de maison, car la villa se distinguait bien, par sa taille, des autres habitations de la ville. Un peu perdu, le rouquin se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil, déstabilisé. Lenalee avait donc eut raison depuis le début ? Était-ce l'une des cinq personnes vivant dans la villa qui avait prit les clichés et rédigé l'article qui leur avait causé tant de soucis ?

oOo

- Lenalee, on mange quoi ce soir ?

- Je vais commander des pizzas, ça te va ?

- Encore ? Mais ça fait au moins une semaine qu'on mange que des pizzas ! grogna Allen.

- Si t'es pas content, va faire toi-même la cuisine ! répliqua Lenalee.

- Bon, d'accord, commande des pizzas…

Les cinq colocataires étaient assis autour de la table de la cuisine, en compagnie de Tewaku. Il avait été décidé que la jeune femme resterait à la villa autant de temps qu'elle le voudrait, puisque apparemment elle ne gênait personne. Quand on avait soulevé le problème de la chambre, Lenalee avait proposé de préparer un lit dans la chambre d'amis, mais la blonde avait refusé, gênée de voir tout le monde se mobiliser pour préparer l'habitation. Au final, elle dormirait avec Howard (après tout, ils ont bien dormi ensemble pendant presque une semaine, avait rit Lavi, avant de se prendre la revue d'Howard dans la figure). Allen et Lavi se chamaillaient comme des enfants pour savoir qui commanderai les pizzas, tandis que Yû se faisait ouvertement crier dessus par Lenalee qui en avait marre de le voir fumer ses cigarettes à l'intérieur. Howard lisait pensivement le journal, Tewaku collée à lui. Soudain, Lavi lâcha le téléphone, laissant Allen s'en emparer, le numéro du pizzaïolo sous les yeux.

- Eh, tout le monde… commença le rouquin, se souvenant de sa brève conversation avec Tyki le jour même.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers lui. Il avait l'air préoccupé, et un peu inquiet, aussi.

- Le directeur est venu ici, aujourd'hui…

- Quoi ? s'exclama Yû, ne laissant même pas son ami finir sa phrase. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, ce connard ?

- Justement, j'allais le dire, soupira le rouquin. Il a dit qu'il voulait voir une personne qui habite ici et qui travaille pour lui… il lui devait de l'argent, apparemment.

Un grand silence tomba sur cette déclaration. Les six amis se regardèrent entre eux, étonnés, ahuris, comme si ils ne comprenaient pas là où voulait en venir Lavi.

- Il a du se tromper de maison, fit Allen. Personne ne travaille pour le directeur, ici.

- J'y ai pensé, mais c'est impossible de confondre la villa avec les autres habitations, elle est vachement plus grosse, non ?

- Alors j'avais raison dès le début ? demanda timidement Lenalee. C'est l'un d'entre nous qui nous a joué un mauvais tour en nous prenant en photo cette soirée, et qui a vendu ses clichés au journal ?

- C'est impossible, trancha Yû. Aucun de nous n'aurait fait quelque chose d'aussi mesquin…

- La preuve que si, soupira Lavi.

- Mais qui… s'étonna Howard, encore ahuri. Si c'est réellement l'un d'entre nous, qu'il le dise !

Évidemment, personne ne se désigna, et tous continuèrent de se regarder avec suspicion. Était-ce possible que l'un des cinq amis ai pensé à faire quelque chose d'aussi abject que de risquer le travail et la carrière de ses compagnons ?

oOo

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit de venir directement à la villa, bon sang ?

- Eh, calmes-toi, c'est pas si grave que ça…

- Bien sûr que si ! Je ne pourrais plus te filer de photos, si tu reviens encore ! Ils ont déjà des doutes !

- Quel râleur tu fais… de toute façon, je sais que j'aurai encore des clichés à publier dans mon journal. Tu as tes propres motivations, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est pas une raison ! Si ça devient trop chaud pour moi, j'arrêterai.

- Ça va, j'ai compris. Mais alors comment je peux te contacter, si j'ai pas ton téléphone et que je peux pas venir chez toi ?

- Attends que je t'appelle.

- Pff, j'ai pas que ça à faire, tu sais ? Mais bon, si j'ai pas d'autres choix…


	5. Chapter 5

Yû déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres d'Allen avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la douche. Il se demandait ce que ses compagnons pensaient, à propos de Tyki. Pensaient-ils que lui ou Allen étaient coupables ? Que le directeur s'était réellement trompé ? Non, tout le monde savait que dans cette maison se trouvait le photographe qui avait risqué le travail et la carrière de ses amis. Il était nerveux, un peu stressé en pensant à cela. Le japonais s'habilla rapidement et sortit de la villa, en quête d'un peu d'air frais. Il longea la côte, respirant l'odeur salée qu'apportait la brise du matin. Il était plongé dans ses pensées, soucieux et inquiet, quand il remarqua que ses pas l'avaient ramené à la villa.

oOo

Tyki, matinal, lisait un livre sans enthousiasme, visiblement ennuyé et agacé. Rien d'étonnant quand on avait remarqué que Road lui tournait autour comme une gamine, lisant par-dessus son épaule, commentant chaque ligne du livre, et bougeait dans tous les sens, incapable de tenir en place. Le portugais leva la tête en entendant la porte s'ouvrir.

- Ah, c'est toi. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Ouais. Tant pis pour le fric. Me paye pas, ça me dérange pas.

- Hein ? T'es sûr de toi ? Personnellement ça me dérange pas, mais…

- C'est bon, laisse tomber. Je continue à te passer des photos, et toi tu te contentes de les publier, Ok ?

- Ça va, j'ai compris… T'as peur que tes amis te découvre, c'est ça ?

L'homme répondit par un unique regard glacial. Tyki continua sa lecture comme si de rien n'était, alors que l'inconnu se dirigeait vers la sortie. Road leva la tête du bouquin.

- C'est lui, celui à qui tu dois de l'argent, tonton ?

- Ouais. Il est bizarre, pas vrai ?

oOo

Lenalee voyait bien que tout le monde était sur les nerfs, ces derniers temps. Même si Lavi et Allen faisaient de leur mieux pour mettre un peu d'ambiance, tous étaient soucieux. Les garçons semblaient s'être donné pour objectif de découvrir celui qui les avait trahi. 'Trahi'. C'était le terme exact qu'ils avaient employé, et ils avaient alors l'air très énervés. La chinoise aurait voulu les calmer, leur dire que ce n'était pas si grave, mais rien à faire. A présent, elle espérait juste que cette histoire serait vite oubliée, et faisait tout pour distraire ses amis. Faussement joyeuse, elle avait organisé une virée à la plage, afin leur changer un peu les idées.

- A la plage ? s'étonna Lavi. Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Il fait un temps superbe, regarde !

- D'accord, mais on y va avec les autres, ça te dérange pas ?

- C'était prévu, de toute façon.

La jeune femme tira un maillot de bain de ses affaires et se changea rapidement, avant d'entraîner le rouquin vers l'extérieur où les attendait leurs amis. Tous s'efforçaient d'avoir l'air joyeux ou naturels, mais sans conviction. Allen, un sourire presque douloureux au visage tant il était crispé, était nerveux. A ses côtés, Yû ne cachait même pas son humeur massacrante, et Tewaku regardait ses pieds, gênée. Howard, lui, souriait faussement. En voyant ces différentes expressions, Lavi eut un sourire amusé, puis les entraîna joyeusement vers la plage.

- Tout le monde est là ? Super, allons-y ! s'exclama-t-il en brandissant ses lunettes de soleil.

- Lavi, tu as l'air très enthousiaste tout d'un coup… fit Allen, ironique. Pourtant, hier, c'est toi qui t'es énervé le plus, non ?

- Allen, idiot ! le disputa le rouquin. J'essaye justement d'oublier ça, viens pas m'en parler !

Les amis plantèrent leurs parasols et déplièrent leurs serviettes sur le sable. Il était trois heures de l'après-midi, et le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel sans nuage. Les vagues étaient présentes, et l'eau froide, mais il n'y avait rien de mieux pour le moral.

- Wah ! C'est glacé ! sursauta Lavi en trempant un pied dans l'eau.

- Poule mouillée ! se moqua Allen. Je te parie que je rentre dans l'eau avant toi !

- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! renchérit le rouquin avec un air de défi. C'est parti !

Les deux garçons avaient sauté en même temps, et se disputaient à présent joyeusement sur celui qui avait sauté le premier.

- Je suis parti avant toi ! fit le blandin.

- C'est pas vrai, t'étais derrière moi !

- Menteur !

- Toi-même !

Les deux garçons éclatèrent de rire. Sur la plage, Lenalee avait étendu sa serviette et se faisait chauffer au soleil en remplissant sa grille de sudoku. Tewaku était en train de supplier Howard de venir se baigner lui aussi, et Yû lisait tranquillement, assis en tailleur sur sa serviette. A vue de nez, la chinoise aurait pu dire que son plan 'aller-à-la-plage-pour-leur-changer-les-idées' avait marché, mais pas encore. Allen et Lavi revinrent vers leurs compagnons, trempés et glacés, mais heureux. Le rouquin se laissa tomber à côté de sa petite amie, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, avant de jeter un œil à ses sudoku, tandis que Lenalee le repoussait à grand renfort de 't'es mouillé !' ou encore 'c'est froid !'. De son côté, Tewaku avait réussi à convaincre Howard d'aller se baigner, lequel s'était exécuté de mauvaise grâce, et rechignait à entrer dans l'eau. Allen, lui, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Yû, lisant à moitié les pages du livre. Le reste de la journée se passa comme ça, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et quand tous repartirent vers la villa, le soleil commençait à se coucher, et il n'y en avait pas un qui ne s'était baigné.

oOo

- C'était super, avant-hier ! On s'est bien marrés ! s'enthousiasma Allen.

- Ouais, il faudrait refaire ça, avoua Howard avec un sourire.

- Au fait, où est Yû ?

- Il est parti faire sa promenade matinale, je crois, fit Lenalee.

- Ouais, il aime bien se lever tôt, renchérit Lavi.

La discussion fut interrompue par le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre puis referme. Le japonais avait l'air d'humeur massacrante, et tenait dans sa main quelque chose de très froissé et très plié, sur lequel il avait sans doute du se défouler.

- Tiens, quand on parle du loup ! fit le rouquin. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yû ? Un problème ?

Le brun lâcha la boule de papiers froissés qu'il tenait pour le laisser voir à ses amis. Allen déplia délicatement le journal (en mauvais état, mais un journal tout de même), et pâlit. Il étendit la première page sur la table pour que tous puissent voir. C'était un magazine people, dont la couverture affichait une image de Yû et Allen en train de s'embrasser, avec en titre : 'Dossier photos : la vie de couple de l'acteur Yû Kanda'

- C'est les photos que les paparazzis ont prises il y deux semaines, c'est ça ? demanda Howard.

- Regardez à la page qui correspond, conseilla le japonais en s'asseyant.

Lenalee tourna les pages pour arriver à l'article. Oui, il y avait les anciennes photos, prises le lendemain de leur arrivée à la villa, mais il y avait aussi des photos qui dataient de quelques jours à peine, lorsqu'ils étaient allés à la plage. On retrouvait un Yû lisant son livre avec Allen à ses côtés, un Yû en train de se faire asperger par Allen, un Yû faisant boire la tasse à Allen… Mais il n'y en avait pas que pour eux. Car en supposant que des paparazzis s'étaient trouvés sur la plage en même temps qu'eux, ils en avaient également profité pour immortaliser les autres célébrités. Howard avait donc droit à deux pages complètes sur sa relation avec Tewaku, et Lavi et Lenalee avaient quelques photos d'eux en dernière page (ils n'intéressaient sans doute pas trop les journalistes, étant donné que cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils étaient ensemble).

- Ils ont remis ça… murmura Lenalee, stupéfaite. Yû, tu crois que ça va aller, pour ton boulot ?

- Je sais pas… je vais attendre, voir si ils m'appellent.

- Je… je suis désolé, s'excusa Allen, piteux.

- C'est pas ta faute, laisse tomber, assura Yû avec un sourire en ébouriffant les cheveux déjà en bataille du blandin.

oOo

- T'es sûr que tu veux pas être payé ? Ça me gêne de recevoir sans rien donner…

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je faisais pas ça pour la popularité de ton journal, mais pour moi.

- Tu pourrais accepter l'argent, tout de même… protesta Tyki.

- T'es saoulant quand t'insistes, tu sais ? Je veux pas que mes amis sachent ce que je fais. Si tu me passes le fric par carte, il verra tout de suite qui m'a payé sur les factures, de toute façon.

- Il ? Tu parles de ton petit copain, c'est ça ?

- Ça te regarde pas, c'est ma vie privée.

- C'est celui avec les cheveux blancs, non ?

- Je t'ai dis que c'était ma vie privée, bordel !

- Eh, calme-toi, je te taquine juste un peu, sourit Tyki. N'empêche que t'as de la chance de l'avoir, il est mignon comme tout.

- La ferme ! s'énerva l'homme. Tu voudrais tout de même pas de prendre à nouveau un coup, non ?

- Hum… non merci, sans façon.

oOo

Yû décrocha le téléphone, tendu. Il était sûr que les producteurs appelleraient dans la journée, et le pire c'était qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

- Allô ?

- C'est Mr Leverrier à l'appareil. Je voulais vous avertir une dernière fois pour vos apparitions dans le journal. Arrêtez de vous exposer comme ça en public, sinon nous serons obligés, mes associés et moi, de vous renvoyer. Mr Kanda, vous êtes quelqu'un de célèbre, alors faites plus attention.

- Bien.

Yû raccrocha sans plus de manières, et se rendit dans sa salle de bain pour se rincer le visage, un peu perdu. Allen le rejoint bientôt. Visiblement, il était retourné à la plage, d'après son maillot de bain et ses cheveux trempés et en bataille. Il remarqua rapidement l'air pensif de Yû.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta le blandin.

- C'est rien, juste le producteur qui a rappelé.

- Ils ne t'ont pas viré, tout de même ?

- Nan, il est juste en colère.

- Tant mieux, respira Allen. Je me sentirais vraiment mal si tu avais des problèmes à cause de moi.

oOo

Lavi se laissa tomber sur le lit et resta longtemps immobile. Ces photos étaient inadmissibles. C'était tellement dégoûtant de gâcher comme ça les vacances des gens que ça le mettait dans une colère noire. Celui qui prenait sans cesse des clichés de ses amis, en plus de faire quelque chose d'extrêmement mesquin, n'osait même pas se montrer et assumer ses actes. Ça l'énervait encore plus. Il avait vraiment envie de savoir qui faisait cela, et surtout pourquoi il s'acharnait sur Yû et Allen. Si jamais il savait qui faisait ça à son meilleur ami, ça irai mal pour le coupable. Quand le jeune homme bougea enfin, le soleil était en train de se coucher. Lavi ouvrit la porte d'entrée et partit faire une promenade, espérant que cela suffirait à lui changer momentanément les idées. Lenalee était encore à la villa, jouant aux cartes avec Howard, Allen et Tewaku, et Yû était parti se balader lui aussi. Le rouquin marcha longuement, toujours énervé. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées, quand une silhouette familière se profila, à quelques rues de lui.

- Yû ? murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait dans ce quartier ? Il était sensé se promener sur la digue…

Lavi suivit discrètement le japonais, qui semblait ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Marchant loin de son ami, sa capuche rabattue sur la tête, le rouquin continua sa filature. Yû bifurqua à gauche, puis à droite. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant un édifice qui faisait l'angle de deux rues, et Lavi retint son souffle. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Le brun ouvrit la porte et entra. Quelques secondes plus tard, le rouquin faisait de même. Des voix provenant de l'étage du dessus se firent entendre, et il grimpa doucement les marches.

- … fantastique, il me manquait justement quelques pages à remplir dans le prochain numéro ! En parlant de ça, tu ne veux toujours pas d'argent ?

- Je t'ai déjà répété mille fois que je me foutais de ton argent, non ?

- Hum… comme tu voudras. Personnellement, ça m'arrange alors je ne vais pas dire non.

- Bon, je dois y aller. Je pars bientôt de cet endroit, donc ne compte plus sur moi à l'avenir.

- Ouais, j'ai compris.

Lavi descendit rapidement les escaliers et sortit du bâtiment. Alors comme ça, c'était Yû qui prenait toutes ces photos ? Mais pourquoi, il n'en tirait aucun avantage pourtant ! Le rouquin s'adossa contre un mur, essoufflé par ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Quelques minutes plus tard, le japonais sortit de la maison de presse à son tour. Il fit quelques pas avant d'apercevoir Lavi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il d'un air étonné. Je croyais que tu étais à la villa avec…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, coupé dans son élan par le coup de poing qu'il se prit sur la pommette droite. Il regarda son ami avec incompréhension.

- Que… commença-t-il.

- Désolé, c'est partit tout seul.

Lavi serrait les dents, et ses yeux brûlaient d'animosité.

- Inutile de nier, je sais que c'est toi qui prenais les photos pour le journal.

- Quoi ?

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas nier ! explosa le rouquin. De toute façon, j'ai des preuves.

Il sortit son portable de sa poche. Bien pratique, ces petits engins, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de prendre du son. Sur l'enregistrement, on reconnaissait bien la voix de Yû et celle de Tyki.

- Ok, j'ai compris, fit Yû en soupirant. Je suis grillé, on dirait.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Pour Allen.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport, expliques-toi !

- C'est simple, je voulais juste me faire virer. Arrêter ma vie de star, pour lui consacrer plus de temps.

- Mais t'es complètement débile, ma parole ! Tu pouvais pas juste appeler les producteurs et dire que tu refusais de faire leur film ?

- Idiot, tu crois que c'est aussi simple que ça ? J'avais déjà signé le contrat qui m'engageait à tourner leur putain de film ! Y'a que les producteurs qui pouvaient stopper ce contrat, bordel !

- Mais pourquoi tu nous en as pas parlé ? T'avais si honte que ça de le dire ?

- La ferme, tu crois que c'est simple de dire ce genre de choses ?

- On est amis, alors pourquoi pas ?

- Amis ? C'est pas toi qui viens de me mettre un coup de poing, y'a moins de cinq minutes si je me souviens ?

- C'était pour ton bien !

- Arrête de raconter des conneries !

- Alors comme ça, je dis des conneries ?

- Ouais, tu dis des conneries !

- Attend, tu vas voir !

- C'est ça, viens si t'es un homme !

oOo

- C'est nous.

- Salut ! Vous venez faire une partie de cartes avec no… Yû, qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé ? s'alarma Allen.

- Lavi ! Est-ce que ça va ? fit Lenalee en se précipitant vers son petit ami.

- C'est du joli, commenta Howard. Vous êtes vraiment pas beaux à voir, là.

- La ferme ! s'énerva Yû.

- Attend, je vais chercher la trousse à pharmacie, s'écria Tewaku en se précipitant vers la salle de bain.

La jeune femme revint bientôt avec tout le matériel nécessaire, et Allen fit asseoir le japonais pour lui désinfecter ses plaies. Yû saignait du nez, avait la pommette droite rouge et gonflée, et un œil au beurre noir. Lavi, pour sa part, avait droit à deux cocards et saignait de la lèvre.

- Aïe, aïe, aïe, aïïïïïïïïe ! Ça piiiiiique ! se plaignit le rouquin.

- Ne sois pas si douillet, répliqua Lenalee. Ça t'apprendra à rentrer dans cet état !

- Yû, arrête de bouger, je n'arrive pas à te mettre ton pansement ! fit Allen.

- J'ai pas besoin de pansement, grogna le japonais.

- Arrête de faire l'enfant, et reste assis ! protesta le blandin.

- Mais comment avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver dans un état pareil ? s'inquiéta Tewaku. Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes battus, tout de même ?

- Ouch ! Juste quelques pichenettes, on n'a pas bien contrôlé notre force… fit Lavi en serrant les dents.

- Mon œil ! répliqua Lenalee. Arrête de te plaindre, c'est de ta faute si ça fait mal !

Quand Lavi et Yû furent couverts de bandages et trempés de désinfectant, tous s'assirent pour commencer une partie de poker. Ils jouèrent jusque tard le soir, et tous avaient retrouvé leur bonne humeur quand ils arrêtèrent de jouer. Yû isola Lavi dans le salon, juste avant d'aller se coucher.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? demanda le rouquin.

- Ouais, je voulais que ça reste entre nous.

- Ah, ça ? C'est de l'histoire ancienne, t'en fait pas ! rit Lavi.

- Ok. Merci.

- Et les producteurs ?

- Ah, ils m'ont appelé dans la soirée. Ils m'ont viré, sourit le japonais.

- Alors tout est bien qui finit bien ! Au fait, je voulais que tu sois mon témoin, pour le mariage. Tu veux bien ?

- Tu comptes vraiment te marier, avec cette tête-là ?

- Bah, dans deux jours ce sera passé, non ?

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

oOo

Lenalee rayonnait. Ce n'était pas vraiment une métaphore, car dans sa robe blanche immaculée, elle était réellement éblouissante. A ses côtés, Lavi, dans un costard cravate noir et blanc, lui serrait la main. La jeune mariée jeta son bouquet de roses rouges dans la foule, avant de descendre les marches de l'estrade, au bras de Lavi.

- Ils sont mignons, commenta Howard. On dirai des enfants, regarde comme ils sourient.

- C'est vrai, fit Tewaku, qui avait récupéré le bouquet de Lenalee.

- Vous aussi, vous devriez penser à vous marier, non ? lâcha Yû avec un sourire moqueur.

- C'est une bonne idée, vous devriez y réfléchir ! renchérit Allen.

- Que… fit le blond, les joues rougissantes.

- Oui, nous allons y réfléchir ! répondit Tewaku à sa place.

- En attendant, Lavi et Lenalee ont l'air vraiment heureux, fit Allen.

- Espérons que ça durera, répliqua Yû avec un air sombre. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre avec ce rouquin…


End file.
